A Seedfolks FanFiction
by Eccentrically Peculiar
Summary: A short one shot ficlet. A short continuation of the character Curtis' story, which ties his & Lateesha's story in with that of Royce.


**A/N: **

Hey Readers,

I wrote this for school because we we read _Seedfolks_ in class and had a homework assignment to continue one of the character's stories. I edited my "project" before posting it on This is intended to be a ficlet and will remain a oneshot unless I get reviews requesting more. I think this will be highly unlikely though, on account of the fact that the book this is based on didn't even have a catagory on the site. I had to file this under '' and because of this I'm pretty sure this FanFiction will remain obscure. I felt that Curtis' story was left unresolved in the novel _Seedfolks_ and the romantic in me wanted to give him and Lateesha a cliché happily ever after. This was weird to write since it was from a guy's perspective and I'm not a guy. I don't have much expierence with writing through a male character's POV either. The incomplete sentences and use of improper grammar is intentional. I was trying to recreate Curtis' dialect. I'm not sure if I "channeled" Curtis well or not but here goes…

PS. Oh, for those of you who don't know, _Seedfolks_ was a shorter novel written by Paul Fleischman. It is a quick read and a very emotional (and original) book. I highly recommend it.

_Curtis' Story_

**A continuation of pages 51 to 58**

When Lateesha saw the big juicy beefsteak tomatoes I'd planted for her, her face was positioned in a look of shock. She stood still behind the lace curtain nearly obscured by shadows. She was cat like in her attempt to hide, and agile enough to be a cat, as well. She just stared at the tomatoes and the sign that stood to declare that they belonged to her. Then she stepped away from the window.

One of her friends must of' asked her about her garden and explained themselves when given a confused look. I could already picture the way Lateesha's brow might have crinkled. Maybe her brother told her about my plight to win her back.

I felt like a knight, on some impossible quest. Finally I aroused from my day dream and noticed that Lateesha had stepped away from behind the lace curtain. I watered her –now, my- tomatoes and then, disappointed with her reaction, I began to leave the community garden I had come to love. Though I enjoyed gardening all of my work felt pointless now that it lacked a purpose. She had seen my effort to make amends and she had ignored it as if it hadn't even existed. Maybe she had moved on. Gardening was now nothing more than a hobby. My hopes of having my dream girl back were suddenly dashed!

Just as I was exiting the garden I saw Lateesha enter. Right as I was about to pass her I stopped dead in my tracks. I had a vivid mental picture of what she looked like. Lateesha was more beautiful in person than in the worn-with-time picture I kept in my wallet, with me, at all times. Lateesha is delicate but has a fiery temper that she would unleash on you when she becomes real' angry. You wouldn't want to mess with her when she is in wrath mode; she's like a force of nature. Perhaps she's a whirlwind? She's graceful and lithe but at the same time her sheer fury can seem scary.

In fact, I decided I would never get her to that point again. She'd be happy and so would I. I had just been askin' for trouble, flirting with other girls.

I kept staring at Lateesha as if she would disappear, like a starved man trying to eat up all the food he can, as quickly as he can. She looks small, petite, and angelic. She has an angular face, high set cheek bones, long eyelashes, and eye lids that look nice dusted with eye shadow. I had caught her staring at my attempt to win her back, just minutes earlier. I had given up too quickly too. I thought all was lost when it really wasn't. Now it was my turn to stare. I surveyed her full lips. Lips that I had kissed many times before, lips that would eat my now ripe tomatoes.

I didn't want to sound corny or cliché by saying something lame that you'd hear in the movies like you came so instead I said "Tomato?" which was, instead, unsophisticated. Lateesha smiled and looked surprised that I had had taken up gardening for her. She kissed my cheek softly, reminding me of her sweet nature, just like old times.

"Wanna' go out to lunch?" I asked her.

"I'd love to." was her answer.

Now, after courting and getting re-acquainted with each other for a while now, we are happily married and we've adopted Royce. The first thing Lateesha did when I told her about him was call social services and report his father. Then after an investigation was done we formally adopted him, on account of the fact that he had no living relatives willing, able, or stable enough to take him in.

-Curtis

**Footnote:** I wanted to post this under my author's note but I didn't want to spoil the entire FanFiction. So if you haven't read the FanFiction please go back and read it before reading this "footnote", unless you want the ending spoiled, that is. This "ending" is probably unrealistic (**ending of Fanfic Spoiler:** I'm referring to the part where they adopt Royce) but I wanted a truly happy "happy" ending and anything can happen in FanFiction, right? If you read, enjoyed (or loathed... though hopefully not) this ficlet then please take the time to review it!

Thank you!


End file.
